Io's story
by ZERO MASON
Summary: Io was just a lonely, deprestet 18 year old. But when a storm raged a boat, and Was 'lost' at sea. Will he find friends and love as a TREKO. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fic. I think this is a good ideo, and if you have read any of my other fics, well this going to go slower. By that this will take the most chapters I ever used, and there will be blood. Enjoy.**

Chapter one

Io's Accedent

Io was just a normel 18 year old, he had short red hair, a normel build, 6'5, and very depirce. His life just suck, he never met his dad, his mom adused him and drank a lot, his friend's used him, and his girl friend, Alice, was a total slut. He finaly got his chance to leave his home. His plan go to Silver Island, get a jod, and make better life then he had.

"Excuss me, sir," Io looked and saw a young kid with a Squirtle. He moved so the kid could walk by, but Io was just a cold then turned to see that there was a storm coming.

"Pasungers, a bad storm is coming, you must go below," The catien siad over the enrcome. Io took one last took at the ocean, then he went to the door to go below. Dut before he went below, he saw that the kid was playing with his pokemon.

For some reason he saw something in this kid and siad, "Hey kid, the captian said to go below."

Kid smiled and him and his Squirtle walk to Io and, "Thanks," and they went in. Io just blonked, and went in side as well. There were just about 22 people on below. After about five minute the storm was at fell power. Io just sat there, and wtach the kid you was just about to fall asleep. The storm had been ragen for two hours, and Io was about to get some rest when the kid ran to him. "Have you seen Lance, my squirtle,"he asked franticly.

"No," Io said not realy caring.

Then they both heared a 'Squir' come from outside the door.

"Lance," the kid yeld as he ran to the door and opened it. The wind blow very hard, but the kid was able to get out. the wind blow in as people sceamed, and Io saw a man trying to shot the door.

Io ran to the man and said, "Are you craizy, what about the kid."

"What about him," the man said.

Io had no time to think, "give me five minutes, then shut the door," Io said and went out into the storm. He stood there. calling for the boy, and was trying to see thowr the wind and water.

Then he heared the call out, "Over hear." Io looked to his left and saw the kid hugging his Squitle. Io walked, slowly towards them, and when he looked up he saw a giant wave. Io picked up the kid, and tryed to run to the door. When he got to the door, he tound and saw a gloing figure in funt of the wave. The door was opened and a man took the child from Io, and then Io looked back at the wave.

He saw he had no time to think, he grabed the door and slamed it shut. Then he looked at the figure when the figure said, "You past the test, the ship will be spaired. And you will get a fresh start," the figure finished saying this, and a bright light washed over Io and the ship.

The next morning, the passengers awoke and went to the door. They all fond that they were at the dock of an island. The boy looked around and said, "Were that guy you saved me."

The man you had taking the kid in his pokemon walked over and said, "He was lost at sea, I saw that wave. He just shut the door."

The kid looked at the sea and said "I will be the best, because of you."

**A/N Okay, I kown this chapter didn't make much sense, but it did open the story up. There will be gore and sex later, and I am thinking of some incest to. Read, reveiw, and pithc ideas. See ya**


	2. New friends, new life, and new home

**A/N That was just the beganing to Io story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. And hear is Chapter two.**

Chapter Two: A new home and friends

"Hey, do you thing he's alive," Io heared a male voice asked some one he could not see. Due to his eyes clolsed, and then he felt a hoof like thing touching his neck. At the touch of hoof, Io moved his head.

This action made a female say, "No, he has a pulse, and he moved at my touch." Io began to open his eyes, but it was difficult as his head thobde. As soon as he opened his eyes, he say a pair of bright, red eyes. "We'll, I guess we don't have to bring you to the hospitle." Io just looked up at the face you had just said the words, and then he became scared and confused.

He got up as fast as he could and said, "Y..You talked, but Chikorita's can't talk," he then turned and saw a Meowth, wearing a pair of white swim trunks. Io then looked back to the Chikorita, and she was wearing a flower top with a Hawaii bottom. **A/N When I say a Hawanii Bottom, I mean that tie on skirt us see people wear. I just thing Hawaii. **

A giggle came from the Chikorita and she said, "Of coress we can talk. What, you think you'er the only one, Treecko."

Those words hang in his Io's ears and he said, "What are you talking about," then Io looked down and what he saw shocked him. His hands were scally, his stomach had a big red spot on it, and when he took a step back he triped on his tail.

Io got up as the Meowth said, "Watch it, you look pretty worn," Io tryed to take a step, but he just fell onto the sand. The Meowth and Chikorita ran to the fallen Treecko, the Meowth put Io's arm on his neck and lefted him.

Chikorita said, "Let's take him to our house," as ran up the beach, and Meowth followed her.

A few hours later Io woke up. He still had a bad head aech, and then he looked in a merrio in the room. He was looking at hi,m but as a Treko. He looked down, and saw that the jeans he wear the day before, as a human, had changed to fit him and even for his tail. Io went to the door, and went out to see were he was.

The hall went on to a doorway that lead to the living room, and to two other doors after the doorway. As Io came into the living room, he heared a voice from the kitchen. "Rose, what are we going to do with the Gilled, we need money and now." said a male voice.

"I know Zig, I know," said a female voice. Io made to the kitchen and looked in. The Meowth was at the stove cooking dressed in a dress shirt and blue jeans, and the Chikorita was sitting at the table in a sundress. Chikorita looked at him and said, "Well, if isn't Sleeping Beauty, how are you feeling?"

Io sat down and siad, "Better, I still feel like hell."

"I bet, are you hugrey?" the Meowth asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starving." he said as he saw Ster Fry plased in front of him. "This looks go." Io said as he stuffed his face as did the other to. By the end of dinner, Io got caerus and asked, "What is the Gilled?"

Meowth stopped, swalled hard, and said, "This island is ran by a Gilled and they do a lot."

"They do form watching people to baby sitting. And we would love to be a Gilled team." Chikorita said as she wiped her mouth.

"And why are you not a team?" Io asked.

"Well, we need three to be a full team, and until then we are put with another and must lissen to then." Meowth said as he and Chikorita looked at each other.

"and we mean ANYTHING." the Chikorita looking down in shame.

Io then thought for a while and finely says, "Well, since I have nothing better and I ow you guys, how about i join and make a team of three."

"Only if the Gilled leader picks a captain for our team" the Meowth putting the plants away.

"All Gilled teams have a captain, by the way whats your name?" Chikorita asked.

"It's Io and yours?" Io asked.

"I'm Rose and thats Ziggy." Rose said with a smile.

"It's Zig." Zig answered from the sink.

"Okay, how about we go tomorrow and try to get a team started." Rose said. After a few hours of watching tv with Rose and Zig, Io called it a night.

At about midnight, Io had to use the rest room. He tip toed down the hall and opened the door on the left witch was the rest room. As Io unzipped his fly, he knowtes some thing he hadn't before, his dick six inchs long and he was not arosed. _This could be fun._ Io thought as he finished up and was about to go back to his room until he heared a moan come from the other door across the hall. Io walked over and peaked in side. He saw Rose nakd on top of Zig.

"Oh...Zig it feels so big." Rose yeld with a smile on her face.

" keep it d...down, we don't w...what to wake upI...Io." Zig said as he had his paw on her perkey 12A cup breasts.

"Ziggy, I'm so close, I'm...About ...to...CUM."Rose yeld as she climaxed as did Zig and a nix of cum ran out of her pussy.

Io just walk back to his room, laidthere and thought, _Rose and Zig are together, then what did..._ Io snapped out of his thought as he came to the answer.

"I'll kill who ever did that." Io said as he closed his eyes and sleped.

**Sorry for the long what, and I'm looking for a beta reader. You'll have to be okay with animal on animal or human on animal sex. Well, if your reading this, I geuss you are. Just PM me and We'll talk. please R$R**


End file.
